Receptors in brain membranes which mediate the pharmacological effects of the benzodiazepines are apparently coupled to chloride ion channels, as revealed by the specific effect of anions on (3H)diazepam binding. Analogies with opiate, glycine and GABA receptors suggest that the brain contains an endogenous component with the opposite pharmacological properties of valium.